50 Ways to a First Kiss: And More
by ColieMacKenzie
Summary: Companion collection to '50 Ways to a First Kiss,' exclusively for 'sexy times' first kisses. Number 8.5: "Inevitable."


**50 Ways to a First Kiss: And More**

**AN: **This is the companion collection to '50 Ways to a First Kiss,' exclusively for any 'sexy times' first kisses I may write (as in, M-rated). I won't commit to a specific number on those; it could remain just this one (might turn out I'm just really bad at this), or be a few or maybe a few more if I'm having fun. :)

**AN2**: For this piece I have experimented with a different writing style and I am quite interested to hear what you think of this scene. I think it's… uhm, quite intense, but well, do let me know, good or bad.

Now you go read, while I go hide and blush in that corner over there. ;)

* * *

><p><strong># 8.5: Inevitable<strong>

Don't stop.

My skin tingles underneath your fingertips. You trail the pads down my upper arm, just a graze, almost accidental but not quite.

The fever is back. The yearning, that draw toward you, deep inside of me, heated and rolling.

Please don't stop touching me.

Your fingers at my elbow now, and I turn to face you fully. I reach for the tumbler you hold out to me, your eyes a shimmering midnight blue, a dark glint of want, barely concealed. Ice cubes rattle as I clink my glass to yours, then raise it to my lips, let the first sip of whiskey flow over my tongue, down my throat, biting and stark. I watch the way your lips press against your glass, how your throat bobs as you swallow and I want to press my mouth to that spot, taste your skin and feel the jump of your Adam's apple underneath my lips. Heat flushes my cheeks that I know I cannot blame on the liquor.

I knew it would come to this. Knew it when I picked this dress for our undercover mission, black and strapless, tight around my chest before the fabric freely flows from underneath the bust, shimmies along my hips and down to my knees in soft, cascading waves. I selected it with you in mind, imagined how your eyes would linger on the smooth skin of my collarbone, grace the swell of my cleavage.

Knew it when I accepted your invitation upstairs for a nightcap after we had done our part in the operation, and your driver dropped us off.

I wanted it to happen. And so I nodded and laid my hand into yours when you held it out to me, and let you guide me upstairs into the welcoming warmth of your loft.

A small table lamp provides the only illumination in the office, your face bathed in half-shadows and light, lingering warmth and traces of dark wanton truth, and I want to trace my fingertips along the jagged edges that the light paints onto your skin.

I feel raw tonight. Exposed. An ache, a yearning so deep that it threatens to unravel me from the inside out, my skin a fuzzy border, barely holding me together.

I can hardly keep my eyes open, feel my lashes flutter as you trail your fingers further south, following the path of my veins along the inside of my arm where my skin is the most tender, sensitive, and your touch is searing little lightning bolts right into my blood; my heart flutters and I sway on my heels, lean back against your desk.

You're smiling at me, amazed with me yet tender too, but I want more, I want you raw and cracked open; please don't hold back, I want to unravel you the way you unravel me, and I need you, now; I need to find purchase, my fingers reaching out, finding your waist and I hook my fingers into your belt, pull you toward me and you come, tumble forward and I catch you, cradle you between my thighs.

You capture me around the waist, hold on, draw me closer and your middle connects with mine, where your need is vibrant and unmistakable already, and gushes of heat pool low and deep inside of me, thick and viscous like molten lava. I want. oh. I want...

Your large hand against my lower back, the searing heat of your touch seeping through the silky fabric and into my skin, the other in my hair now, your fingertips trailing through the strands, unraveling the loose updo I have worn all night until my hair tumbles down my back, the curls tickling my shoulders, and goose bumps scatter along my heated skin.

I want to feel you, your skin, your shape, and I move my hands over your stomach, feel your muscles bunch and contract under my palms, separated only by the soft fabric of your dress shirt; I watch my hands as I travel them up to your chest, explore your tapered torso, the strong planes of your muscles as you breathe rapidly underneath my touch.

_Kate_, you ground out my name, and I feel it shimmy along my palms more than I hear it, a dark needy sound that races ferociously through my veins as you tilt my head up, as you look at me, your eyes almost black, serious and lost, lost in me. Your eyelids hooded, you focus on my mouth, and I can't stop, can't stop staring at your lips, the enticing shape, the thick soft flesh, I don't want to stop, I want to draw you into my mouth, between my teeth.

It glimmers and dances between us, the flitters of excitement, a million lightning bugs, a canyon of yearning and my thigh muscles contract around you, out of their own volition; I ache, for you, please, kiss me please just kiss me kiss me-

And then your lips are on mine, finally, finally, your branding searing touch, your mouth slanted over mine, heat flares, delicious and dark and I need more, more… I touch my tongue to your lower lip, trace its shape, so soft and you groan, suck my lip between yours now, your teeth grazing, nipping the tender skin and sparks shoot off behind my eyes, my fingers clench into your pecs. I want, I just… I need…

I delve into your mouth, deeply, my tongue seeking yours, intense and aching and you meet me, touch by touch; you taste like whiskey and musk and all man and you need me, want me so much, I can feel it in every touch, every stroke of your tongue, it's tumbling through my limbs, dropping dark and desperate into my lower abdomen, this heady feeling of being wanted, desired. By you, only you, always you.

You're ravenous and your mouth travels along my chin, down the column of my neck, to my collarbone; I tilt my head back so you have better access because I'll give you everything, anything, just don't stop, don't ever stop... I moan when your teeth nip my skin, shooting fiery sparks through my blood, and then you lave your tongue over the same spots, soothing and blistering both. I wrap my hands around your neck, pull you against me, holding you to me, feeling the tremble of your body in my arms.

_Mmm bed_, you murmur against my clavicle, the gust of your breath hot against my sensitized skin, but _No, No_, I shake my head, _Here_, I'm urging you, _Right here_, and I scoot more firmly onto the polished, cool surface of your desk, pull you with me by the strength of my legs wrapped around your hips. I clear off extra space with a sweep of my hand, sending papers flying, scattering them to the floor, and you stare at me, eyes glittering dangerously, mouth open, and I raise an eyebrow, smile invitingly.

This is where I want you, where I want to give myself to you, this first time, right here on your desk where you first wrote our love story, where you dreamed about us before I ever allowed the thoughts myself, where you imagined a love so magical that there was no turning back, and nothing would ever compare. Here is where we need to come together, come full circle, make it real.

Your hands find the zipper at my back, and you lower it tantalizingly slowly, tooth by tooth, the click click click vibrating against my spine, your fingers following the trail of skin that you free to your touch, exploratory and teasing and I arch my back against your hands, seeking more of you, my breasts grazing your chest as I move and you growl, your eyes turning even darker and my head is fuzzy, I want you so intensely, have never wanted anybody this way, so all consuming and yearning and frantic with need.

I shift so I can reach the buttons of your shirt, and I watch your eyes as I slip them free from the holes, one by one, until the shirt gapes open in the front, revealing your tan skin and a scattering of chest hair to my eyes. My mouth waters, my limbs tingle in excitement and I put my hands to your stomach, your skin hot against my palms and you shiver when I gently scratch my fingernails along the horizontal bands of muscles. You breathe, heavy, rapidly, and I slide my palms upwards, trace the curved shape of your pectorals and toward your broad shoulders, taking the shirt with me, and you let go of me for a fraction of a moment so I can tuck it off your arms, exposing your beautiful broad torso to me.

You tilt toward me, extending just one finger that you trail down my neck, along my collarbones, so achingly tender that I arch toward you, automatically and needy, seeking your touch. Your finger travels lower, slides to my cleavage; my breath hitches with the sensation of your caress and you tug where the dress dips between my breasts, and the fabric slides down, the soft silk shimmying off my skin, pooling around my hips.

I need to feel more of you, right now; I wrap my hands around your neck, tug your face toward me, my mouth to your lips, I slip my tongue inside, explore the tapestry of your mouth, your flavor and texture, delve along the length of your tongue, my brain wrapped in cotton while my skin is aflame.

Your fingers graze my hips and it's automatic, the way I lift off the desk for you to pull off my dress, and I barely register that you also have a hold of the waistband of my panties, tucking them down along with the dress, letting everything fall to the floor, the draft of cooler air making me shiver when it hits the moist heat between my legs.

Then your hands span my waist, your palms searing my skin, and I moan into your mouth while you cradle me against your middle once more; incoherent sounds that I barely recognize as coming from me, and it's probably you too, and I just need more, more; I need you.

You trail your fingers up my back, setting off sparks of fireworks wherever you move to, my skin sensitized to the slightest touch, and you fumble with the clasp of my bra for a moment before you have it deftly undone. I feel the slight drop of their weight when my breasts fall free, but the next moment you cradle them within your palms, and it's gushing through me, hot fire, and I arch into your touch, my head falling back with a gasp.

You are immobile, your hands on me but you don't move, you barely seem to breathe, and my stomach flutters; I force my eyes open to find you transfixed, staring at me, taking me in and I realize that I am completely naked, sprawled out in front of you, on top of your desk, legs wide, breasts arched, bared in every way, skin and heart and body and soul.

_You are so incredibly beautiful_, you murmur, raw words dancing through the dim darkness, seeping into my heart, and it skips and stumbles, stealing my breath, and I am not embarrassed, I don't want any part of me hidden because nothing has ever felt as right as this moment, with you, timeless and ethereal.

_Rick_, it sounds like a whimper when your name falls off my lips, and I am trembling, aching for you.

Don't stop touching me.

Slowly you run the pads of your thumbs across my nipples and they tighten, immediately spearing hot darts of pleasure through my skin, shooting down low into my abdomen, a rush of moist heat pooling lower. I gasp and my head falls back; I can only feel, can't tell apart what you do to me, rub or pluck, circle, graze, it's all so good that my hips surge against you, seeking ever more contact to fill this gaping yearning emptiness. Then it is hot, a warm deep sucking sensation that must be your mouth, your tongue laving, the edge of a tooth, and my insides clench, my muscles quiver, a climb so fast, so high, barely comprehensible that you get me so close, just with this.

I suck in air and you let go of my breast with a soft wet plop.

_Look at me_, you implore, and I can barely move but I do, because you asked, your voice dripping sensually; I force my eyelids to open, blink, try to focus.

Your eyes are dark, bottomless pools of raw desire, and you stare at me, observe my face while you draw your finger down my torso, lower and lower, my muscles quivering in anticipation, and it is the most enticing, most erotic thing I've ever seen, you watching me while your finger dips between my thighs, slips along the wet heat of my body.

One stroke along the top of the most nervy part and I shake, can't contain the groan that rumbles along my throat, my legs, my arms, everything quivers, I slump, can't hold myself upright, too intense, too… Your palm cradles the bow of my neck and you guide me down, carefully lower my back onto the desk and you are so tender with me, so caring that my head feels fuzzy, my eyes well up. I gulp air into my lungs and my hips circle, urging you to touch me, explore, because I need more, now, more of the desperate urgency, more of you, _More_ please baby oh god touch me…

You lace your fingers through mine and I hang on to your hand, squeeze while your fingers are stroking, circling, flittering along my slippery skin in almost rhythmic patterns but not quite, always surprising, forays down or sideways, and my skin tingles, everywhere, my cheeks flushed, all surface sensation until you slip inside of me, add pressure against the rougher patch, your long fingers establishing their own rhythm and it's so real and yet barely comprehensible that I hold a part of you inside of me, that it is you who is touching me, a giddy euphoria, finally you, and now it mounts from deep within too, rolling waves of sensations, and I move my hips with your touches, circle and push; words I am barely aware of tumbling over my lips, _More _and _Harder_ and _Oh god Rick_ when you lower your mouth down on me too, and my hips lift, raise against you when you add outside pressure with your tongue, warm and wet and bursts of breath. You mumble words against my body and I can't make out what you say and it doesn't matter because the humming vibrations shimmy right into me and then I'm there, at that dark edge between here and forever, waves of sensation, ever higher, until I fall, my body clenching around your fingers, clamping my legs, my stomach, toes and fingers, bursts of light behind my eyelids.

I come to slowly, sprawled limply on the surface of the desk still catching my breath, and you are leaning over me, all warm pleased smile and sparkling blue eyes, caressing my face with the pads of your fingers. I can't help my wide smile, that uncontainable giddiness, and _Thank you_, I whisper, dropping a soft kiss to your lips, because this, you, you were incredible, and I don't think anybody has worshipped my body quite like this before.

I run my feet along the outside of your thighs, realizing there is still fabric in the way. _Drop the pants_, I order with a dark glint in my voice, because I know you like this, you like the tease in me. You grab the belt buckle, quickly drop your pants and boxers and then gloriously, finally, you are just as naked and I sit up, scoot my hips toward the edge of the desk.

It's been too long since I kissed you and so I seek your mouth, taste myself on you, and I nibble and caress your lips and your tongue, one arm wrapped around your torso where I can feel how you are gulping for breath, how your heart is racing, and it's gripping me deep inside, again, how much, how desperately you want me, and so I nibble along your jaw line, graze my teeth and lips down the cords of your neck, your skin flushed, musky and a thin sheen of sweat against my tongue. While I let my hand wander, down over your stomach and lower, and then I wrap my fingers around you and you moan darkly and the sound ripples into my abdomen in a fresh wave of heat. I trail my fingertips along the length of you, exploring your shape and the desperate sounds you make when I caress you like this.

Your fingers dig into my hips and I guide you toward me, until my heat engulfs the very tip of you, and you groan shakily. _Watch_, I whisper against the rim of your ear, and then I lean back and both our eyes turn down to where we are joined, watch as you slowly slide inside of me until you are buried to the hilt. It's got to be the most sensual thing I've ever seen, ever felt, your body joined with mine, no beginning and no end, this timeless connection, as ancient as life itself.

You still, you look at me with such intensity, so much written on your face in your eyes that I can barely comprehend it, want and desperation and constraint and such awe and love oh god so much love and I just keep you cradled within me, my body stretching around you, my head my blood my fingers and toes singing with sensation, I feel so much, for you, all for you, always you, my eyes flutter and you wrap your arms around me, cradling my butt cheeks with your large hands and so I rock against you, urging that first caress of you deep within me and it's slow at first, tender strokes as you let me control the rhythm and I am still a bit over-stimulated from the first round, but then it builds and climbs, you rock into me and I push my hips toward you, and you are deep, so deep inside, filling me physically, filling my heart too; I quiver, my muscles tremor and in the end I'm back to lying on the desk, with you over me and your deep fast strokes inside, building momentum, raising me once more to the shivering, quaking edge of oblivion, and I slip two fingers between us, outside pressure to my shaking nerves, and you move faster, groan at the sight and the feel, a guttural moan from your throat or maybe that was me when I feel you quiver, tethered so close to the edge, and then I'm hurdling toward the light once more, flashes like lightning splintering through my limbs, my insides cramping as I contract around you and I feel you shiver and with a throaty groan, a final deep stroke you let go too, lose yourself inside of me, my name on your lips as you cling to my body and shake and I cradle you within the protection of my arms and legs.

I hold you close as our breathing slows, my limbs deliciously heavy, my tailbone going numb but I don't care, not yet when your head lies on my chest like that and your eyes are closed, your breaths stuttering out and flittering against my skin in short hot bursts. I run my fingers through your hair, caress your scalp and you murmur softly, warm but unintelligible sounds and it hits me again, like a tsunami wave, huge and overwhelming and utterly unstoppable how much, how deeply how utterly I love you, _I love you_, I whisper the words against the crown of your head.

You stop breathing for a moment, still within the cradle of my arms and then you lift your head, your face looming over mine, stunned for a moment and then you smile at me and it is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, warm and stunned and loving and full and amazed and awed and happy, so incredibly happy. And I did that. I do that. I make you this happy, and I can hardly comprehend it, how amazing that is, my insides, my heart a bottomless well of bobbing floating warmth.

And then you lower your mouth onto mine, and you kiss me, aching and tender and loving, and your words caress my lips, _I love you too_.

_End of Scene _


End file.
